


Tears and Claws

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Character Bingo [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Grief/Mourning, Poor Life Choices, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A drabble collection of 9 prompts for character bingo. This week it's popclaw
Series: Character Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715593
Kudos: 1





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Childhood

The blue ribbon in her hair looks stupid, but Charlotte has stopped pulling it out. It only upsets her mom when she does. 

Her mom wants a cute daughter, a beautiful doll-like daughter. Charlotte prefers climbing trees and crushing rocks with her bare hands. She likes to extend the claws from her wrist, but her mom finds it gross.

The eight-year-old does it in her room behind closed doors without her mom's look of disgust. In the yard, behind the big tree. She's getting good at being secretive, being who her mom wants her to be and being her real self in the shadow.


	2. A life shaping event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life shaping event

Nine-year-old Charlotte can't cry. She wants to, she wants to curl up in a ball and sob until her eyes are sore, and scream until her throat is sore. But her body refuses to do anything other than sit' there and stare into space.

Her dad is dead, robbed at gunpoint, and the gun accidentally went off. If she had been there she could have saved. Charlotte can feel this in her soul, but she wasn't, and he is dead.

Charlotte can't do or say anything. Her mom is crying, howling on her knees. She would give anything to be able to do that, to set free what she's feeling.


	3. Favourite Colour

Twelve-year-old Charlotte likes the colour green, she's fond of yellow and blue too, but her favourite colour is red. Dark red. She wants to dye her hair that colour, but her mom says no. Ever since two years ago when her strength and cat-like claws began to make her famous, her mom became even more determined to keep her like a doll.

A freak, but a pretty dainty one that is acceptable to society. But Charlotte wants to live by her own style. A vivid shade of red hair, maybe a nose piercing and kick-ass leather jacket.

The therapist Stillwell keeps sending her too thinks she might be struggling to deal with her dad's death still, but Charlotte doesn't agree. She would stop going to see that therapist, but Stillwell said: "If you ever want to become a star then Vought needs to know that you are healthy mentally and psychically,".


	4. Best Friend

Daisy is her best friend. They have known each other since they were two years old. Both gifted by God with powers. The only children in their town to have powers. Of course, they were always going to be friends.

But they are opposites. Charlotte is a wild child pretending not to be, desperately searching for something yet she can never figure out what. Daisy is a flower child, a born again hippie who never stresses about anything. She doesn't want fame or fortune or to be a superhero; something that seemed to piss off Stillwell no end.

Daisy was either a good influence on Charlotte or Charlotte was a bad influence on Daisy. Neither could figure out which


	5. Hate

Fifteen-year-old Charlotte loves being a member of Teenage Kiks. She gets on with her team, she gets on with most people at Vought. Charlotte loves the attention and fame, being known as Popclaw.

The only thing she hates about it is Madelyn Stillwell. She hates how everyone kisses her ass, hates that when she doesn't the older woman vindictively finds a way to make her look bad. No one believes her when she says it.

She hates Madelyn Stillwell because she smiles at you all the while figuring out to destroy you. It's like a beautiful flower that looks nice, but if you touch it the thing poisons you.


	6. First Love

Alex is her first love. A bad boy who drags her to hell and heaven. The first time she tries drugs is with him at sixteen. He looks like an angel but he has a devil heart. Charlotte knows he is bad for her, but she loved him anyway. 

Charlotte knows his death wasn't an accident, knows Vought couldn't have him ruining her image. So they got him out of the way. But it doesn't stop her drinking or doing drugs, in fact, it makes it worse and she knows sooner or later it will seep out for the public to see.


	7. Secret

Charlotte wears a bright blue wig when she visits Carlos place. She gets drunk and high while those at Vought thinks she's sober. Her fall and descending into the depths of hell of addiction have become a secret from even those who are supposed to know everything about her.

Sometimes before she snorts a line of coke the twenty-year-old likes to thank her mom for teaching how to act secretive and hide in the shadows as a little girl. It's come handy now as an adult.

Even off her face, she knows that Vought will eventually discover her secret. She can't keep it forever, but right now she takes a pervasive joy in it.


	8. Good or Bad or Somewhere in between

Charlotte isn't good. She isn't bad. She's one of those people who have bad choices and got caught with bad people with no way to escape either. 

If she could turn back time there are so many things she would do differently. So many people she'd avoid, others she would embrace and never let go.

But she can't do that so she's stuck not being a good or bad person just someone who made bad choices. She's stuck with the people she wishes she could avoid, lost the ones she should have embraced.

The only good thing in her life is her fame and reputation all hanging by a fragile thread.


	9. What they are like drunk

Charlotte stumbles around half-naked, laughing with a bottle of vodka in her hand. The spacey look in her eyes it's clear she's high. 

The world spins as she moves, the paparazzi take pictures. She's aware they are there but too off her face to stop them taking pictures.

Charlotte is laughing on the outside, crying on the inside and there is no way out. The pictures will be all over the news. Her reputation in tatters. It was a long time coming. In a weird way she's glad her fall grace will come from her looking like she's having a good time. That they caught her in party mode, not like other nights when she cries and lies in her own sick or putting a fist through a wall.


End file.
